Another Form of Words
by Blood Angel
Summary: *Chap 5 up!!* A new member of Weiss appears, followed by a new member of Schwarz... You'll find the whole summary at the beginning of the story. PLEASE R&R!!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Well…I don't own anythin'. Not Aya, Ken, Yohji, Omi, Nagi, and…well…you get the point… But I do own Akuma and Airen. Yup, I made 'em with my own twisted imagination, so there! ^_~; ,V. 

**Pairings: **OC x ??? (_*secret* _admirer)

**Warnings:** Mild Swearing in later chapters (I really tried not to! Sorry!) …fluff? I dunno @_@;…, 3 OC maybe more… and maybe a bit ooc, I'm not sure… depends on the reader I guess … yeesh… I really aint good at this…

**Synopsis : (**Bear with me now… I'm not good at these either) Ok…this happens after the original series of _Weiss Kreus _and before _Gluhen._ After a long tiring mission, new member of Weiss, Akuma Hintoe starts receiving strange bouquets of flowers.  Not the simple roses and candy junk, but real…well… unusual ones… though, each with its own meaning.  A secret admirer.  Wonder who it is… Ken-kun? Maybe… Aya-chan?….hmm, could be… Yohji? Well…she is 18… Omi-kun?…hey! stop lookin' at Akuma like that! And what's this? A new member of Schwarz?? And a darn powerful pyromaniac he is! BURN BABY BURN!!! ^_^

**Note from Author: **Man…I better get goin' with the story shouldn't I? Well…I'll get to it.  This is kinda fun… ;p.   Well…the first paragraph may be a bit weird but hey, I was angry at the time. (no more cookie dough ice cream T_T)  I dunno, hope you like it! R&R PLEASE!!

**Another Form of Words** By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard 

He grabbed the knife slowly as she struggled against the binds that held her tightly against the street lamp. The soft glow from the light was scattered by the heavy rainfall, like her voice.  He went closer, with every step he took, her heart beat faster.  An almost expressionless expression on his face as he slowly tilted her head by her hair and pressed the knife to her neck, slowly slicing it.  The girl's screams were deafening but were drowned in the rain.  Crimson blood poured from the wound like a waterfall.  He'd seen nothing more beautiful in his life.  It would be over soon.  Almost smiling he jutted the knife almost all the way through the middle of her throat that it almost went right through, and her wide, dead eyes went glazed and blank. Blood splattered onto his face and almost immediately washed away.  He let go of her hair then, as her head lay limp on her shoulders.  Her blond hair streaked with blood, her red lips apart coated with her red lipstick…or was it?  He turned and walked away as his blood-coated hands were washed away with the rain, as if nothing had happened.  

In the dark alley across from where the body lay limp stood a girl in shock at the scene before her.

~*~

"I have a mission for you." The computer generated Persia said on the projected screen.  "Target: Fiore Tskino.  He was part of a killer group but was said to have killed his partners.  A trained killer.  No one has seen him for 5 years.  The only way we know it's him is because the last victim's friend witnessed it and went to the police.  He's killed 12 young girls so far.  Ages: 13-19. All found tied to street lamps with their throats cut with what police say a knife of some sort.  Your mission is to seek Fiore, find his hirer and assassinate them.   Light hunters in the dark, hunt the tomorrow of this dark beast!"  With that Omi turned the projector off and sat beside Ken who was flipping through the pictures shot of the victims by the police.  

"A murderer of 12 pretty innocent ladies." Yohji sighed as he leaned against the wall, arms folded. 

"Shouldn't this be a mission for the police?" asked Aya as he watched Birman out of the corner of his eye.  Birman nodded.

"It has been, for the last month.  He's killed 12 victims in less then 5 weeks meaning at least 2 every 7 days.  It's getting out of control so that's why Kritiker thought that it should put this in their hands and assign it to Weiss."  Aya nodded at that response and looked at the files in his hands.  Fiore Tskino.  Yohji frowned on his perch on the wall. 

"I still don't know how we're gonna find him.  Like Persia said, nobody's seen him for 5 years.  The only lead on we have are that he ties his victims to lampposts..  What are we suppose to do? Go and stake out at every lamp post in the city and wait for him?" 

"We could," answered an unfamiliar feminine voice.  The boys all looked at Birman but she just shrugged looking confused as well.  "Or, we could just see what all the victims have in common and go from there."  The soft clanging of shoes were heard on the spiral staircase as someone wearing worn-looking blue jeans started making their way down.  Yohji looked closely trying to see if the legs seemed familiar to him but they weren't.

"I don't know who it is." He whispered.  Aya reached for his sword, ready to pull it out if this was an enemy and Ken pulled on his bugnuck.  Omi held a dart firmly in his hand and Yohji pulled out a foot of wire.  

The girl reached the bottom, her head was lowered so that her sharp black bangs hooded her face.  She was wearing casual clothes, a tight crimson Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and baggy, hip hugging faded blue jeans.  The ends of her white sneakers pushed their way out from under the tops of her jeans but the rest were buried.  The girl looked up, her face was pale but…beautiful.  A small smile tugged at the tips of her unpainted lips.  Dark shades hid her eyes.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Akuma. Dochirahe?" She spoke in Japanese with a hint of a Chinese accent.  She pulled off her shades revealing two golden cat-like eyes.

"Siamese! You're late." Birman scolded.  So called, Akuma just smirked. Ken looked at Omi, puzzled.

"Siamese? Who?" he whispered.  Omi shrugged.  

"I was just sidetracked a little.  But it was worth it.  I got some nice info on our target here.  Looks like he's stayin' at an abandoned building not far from here."  Akuma smirked at the older lady and held out a document.  Birman took it and turned to the others who were still staring in confusment.

"This," she motioned at Akuma, "is Hintoe Akuma.  She is the new member of Weiss.  Codename: Siamese.  She'll be working with you for a while.  I suspect you to treat her like any other partner."

"A girl?" Yohji asked.  "Are you sure you're up to this? Being assassins means killing people and killing people might sometimes be gruesome."  Birman shot him a glance.

"What's wrong with being a girl?"

"Oh, nothing…" Yohji smirked.

"I don't really care… I've killed before.  Not like it's something new."  Akuma said casually.  Yohji looked a bit shocked.

"She was an assassin in China working for a female assassin group called the Engels(1)"  Aya announced, Akuma's profile in his hands.

"Well Weiss, do you accept this mission?" Birman asked, now, all business.  The four boys looked at her and nodded.  Birman looked at Akuma who just smirked in reply.

~*~

            "How did you get that information anyway?" Yohji asked Akuma as they sat in the back of Aya's car.  They were on their way to the target's hideout dressed in their dark assassin clothing.  Ken and Omi rode on their bikes along Aya's car.

            "I've got my ties."  Akuma smirked at him.  "I watched him that night and stuck a bug on him." She pulled out a small compact homing device.  Yohji looked in wonder. 

            "You were there?" Aya asked as he observed them through the review mirror.  Akuma nodded.  "You were the victim's friend that reported to the police?" Akuma shook her head.  

            "I was one of her friends."

            "I don't follow… I thought there was only one friend." Yohji said confused.

            "Well, Amara, the victim, Michelle, and I were at a party that night and Amara went off with this stranger so Michelle and I decided to follow her.  You know, since he was a stranger and all.  We lost her for a while since it was raining so hard but when we found her again it was too late…." Yohji looked at her and noticed a faint guilty look on her face.

            "It wasn't your fault." He said gently.  Akuma smiled at him.

            "We're here." Aya stated as a lone 2-story building came into view.  Akuma and Yohji nodded as they climbed out of the car.  Ken and Omi pulled up beside them.  They all looked up at the building and walked up to the door.  Surprisingly enough, it was already open.  

            "Bombay, Balinese and I will take the first floor." Ken whispered to Aya and Akuma.  They both nodded and together they entered the quiet building.  A thick layer of dust covered everything.  Old furniture left by their previous owners were covered in large white sheets.  The assassins ventured into the unknown without a sound.  They spread, Aya and Akuma looking for a staircase or any other way of going to the second floor.  Finally, Aya spotted a small narrow set of stairs at the back of the building and motioned for Akuma to follow.  There wasn't a sound in the house at all.  Akuma felt a little nervous.  Just a little, when suddenly…

            "Abyssinian…do you hear that?"  Aya looked at her and listened.  Sure enough he could hear, just faintly, the sound of voices coming from a room up ahead.  Aya unsheathed his sword and walked towards the room.  Akuma followed, taking the staff that hung to her back and held it tight.  As they went closer the voices became louder.  When they were only a few feet from the room Aya stopped.

            "It's them…" he whispered.

            "Who's 'them'?" Akuma asked curiously.  Aya turned on the communication device and called to the three downstairs.

            "Bombay, Siberian, Balinese.  Abyssinian here.  We've found them.  They're upstairs, farthest room to your right.  Get up here now!"  There was cackle and a mechanical fizz, then Omi's voice could be heard through his earpiece.

            "Copy that.  Abyssinian? What do you mean, 'them'?"  Aya didn't answer for a moment.  Then, barely a whisper, more of a breath, he said,

            "Schwarz."  Akuma could hear Omi gasp through her earpiece. 

            "We're coming." Aya then turned the communicator off and looked at the closed the door, and listened.  He could hear Schuldig's deep mocking voice through the thin walls and Crawford's professional one.  Then there was an unfamiliar one, probably the voice of Fiore's. 

            At that time, Ken, Omi, and Yohji arrived, weapons in hand.  They all nodded at each other and Aya reached for the doorknob.  Before he could even touch it, the door flew open.  There stood, Farfarello, licking one of his daggers mischievously.  Aya jumped back surprised.

            "It's about time you arrived."  Crawford's voice could be heard.  They all looked to see Crawford sitting on an armchair.  In front of him lay a soaking body of a man lying in a pool of blood.  It was Fiore.  They're mission was done, though, not by their hand.  Nagi Naoe sat against one wall looking bored.  Schuldig leaned against the wall beside Crawford and someone stood behind him facing the large window.  It was a boy, no doubt, with pale silver hair cut short.  He wore school uniform similar to Nagi's but his was pure black, like cinders.  

            "Is that your new member? Akuma Hintoe is it? It's nice to meet you.  Meet Airen Shi.  Our new member."  Crawford said.  With that the boy at the window turned around slowly facing Weiss.   His face was expressionless and his ruby eyes were cold and emotionless.  His eyes looked at them, one at a time then stopped on Akuma.  His eyes narrowed.

            "Well, love to chit chat, but we've got some things to do." Schuldig walked over to the window as a helicopter appeared in front of it.  

            "But looks like our ride's here."  The window blew open and Crawford, Farfarello and Schuldig made their way out.  Nagi and Airen remained.  There was a clicking sound heard as all the doors in the house were locked.  Suddenly, Weiss were pushed against the wall by an invisible source and their weapons were blown out of their hands and across the room.  Airen stood there, staring at Akuma before he lifted his hand, palm directed upward.  A small flame emerged from his open palm then, tongues of fire flew from his open palm all over the room until the whole room was engulfed in flame.  Then, Airen and Nagi made their way out.  Akuma felt herself fall from the wall and her head must of hit something on its way down, because then, her world went black.  

TBC… 

****

1.         Engels= Angels in … some language :p. Oops…sorry I forgot. Heh heh…

**Note from author: **So…how was it? Any good?  Should I continue?  Reviews would be nice… even one…  


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Weiss aint mine…  Schwarz aint mine…I OWN NOTHING!! =-_-= Wait… I do own something… I OWN AKUMA! YA! And Airen too! He he! 

**Pairings: **OC x ??? (*secret* admirer ^_~)

**Warnings: **you'll find it on the first chapter. Too lazy to type it all again :p.

**Synopsis: **you'll find this there too…

**Note from Author: **OH THANKIES!! I posted this fic and in no more then 2 HOURS AND I GOT 2 REVIEWS! Yay! Um…sorry, that's the fastest I've seen reviews go up… Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

**Dear ****ChristalSteele-kun, **

Yeah, I guess Persia says that but in my dubbed version of it he says a whole bunch of different stuff.  All different so… yeah. Thanks though!

So, here we go…

**Another Form of Words** By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard  (god…this never shows the way I want it to…) 

Akuma awoke with a start and found herself in her room.  She squinted as the sun shone in face from the open window.  It must have been noon.  She got up and fell back down as a wave of dizziness swept over her.  She held her head and felt a small piece of cloth was stuck to her forehead.  A bandage.  She got up, slowly this time and looked at her clock.  It was indeed noon, 12:33 to be exact.  She got dressed and made her way out.

            "Good morning sleepy head."  Ken teased as Akuma appeared through her doorway.  "Or should I say, good afternoon."  Akuma smiled at him.

            "You ok, Akuma-chan?  You had a nasty fall there."  Yohji asked from behind her.  Akuma nodded.

            "Well then, since you're alright, you better get out there." Akuma turned to see Aya with a something in his hand.  He handed it to her and she realized that it was an apron.  Akuma looked at it for a moment then looked up at Aya who was just standing there, waiting for something.

            "What's…this for?"  Akuma asked without a clue.

            "You need it.  You're going to help us sell flowers."  Akuma's eyes widened.

~*~

"Hey, look! There's a new worker at Koneko!" shouted a schoolgirl standing in front of the flower shop.

"It's a girl!" another one shouted.

"Wow, she's hot!" a random boy shouted from the crowd.

Akuma walked over to Aya holding a pot of violet flowers.  "Aya? What do I do with these?"  Aya looked at her from his watering and pointed to where Ken was standing trying to sort the crowd of people by customer.

"On the shelf behind Ken." He answered.  She smiled a genki smile at him as thanks and skipped away into the crowd of girls as a trail of love-sick boys followed each trying to ask her out.  Aya couldn't help smiling back.  It was only 2 days after the day Akuma had joined Weiss and he was already starting to like her.  

"Sorry boys, but it's my break right now.  Maybe later."  Aya could hear Akuma say as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.  She took off her apron and headed for the back of the building.

~*~

"Huh… I didn't know selling flowers could be so tiring…" moaned Akuma as she leaned on a broom.  It was closing time at Koneko and Weiss was doing some closing time cleaning.

"Yeah, well you better get used to it." Smiled Ken from the cash register.  He was counting the cash.  Suddenly someone tapped Akuma on the shoulder and she turned around.  There stood Aya holding a rather large bouquet of roses.  Akuma looked at him in confusion as he shoved to flowers into her hands.

"They're for you.  I found them outside the front door."

"Um…thanks…"  Akuma said as she reached for the small card attached to a thorn less rose.  One side was blank but on the other side held her name in bright red ink.  There was no other name or writing, just her name.

"What's that you got there, Akuma?" Omi asked the dark haired girl in front of him.  Akuma stared at the bouquet of lavender full-bloomed roses.  Akuma shrugged.

"Roses…" she murmured. 

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Ken smirked from beside her.  Apparently he had finished counting.  Actually, everyone was done cleaning and had crowded around Akuma.

"I don't."  she said simply.

"Then, who's it from? There's no name…" Yohji exclaimed as he flipped the tiny card over to reveal the blank side.  "No note either.  Looks like you got yourself a secret admirer." He laughed as Akuma sent him a rather cold stare.

"A lavender, thorn less rose means enchantment…love at first sight…" someone whispered from behind.  The four turned around to see Aya staring down at them.  "You best be careful.  It's not everyday you get mysterious flowers…"  Akuma frowned.

"Naw, it's probably just from one of those boy fans of hers."  Ken said as he laid his hand on her shoulder.  "I think it's kind of romantic in a weird little way…"  Omi giggled from behind Ken.  Akuma smiled at them all and nodded as she made her way to her room.  Placing the roses in a vase, she couldn't help feeling a queasy sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Aya's words played in her mind like a tape recorder on replay.  This was no ordinary admirer…

**_TBC…_**

****

**Author's note: **Gah! That was kinda short… compared to my other chapter. Darn, two pages short.  My mind just stopped there!  Eh, sorry.  So, Akuma has finally received her first pile of flowers.  Lavender thorn less roses = enchantment, love at first site.  Wonder what she's gonna get next? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No…I own nothing! Not even the shirt off my back! Um…well, ok. Maybe I do own it but I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters :p.  I don't own Escaflowne either.  It's mentioned somewhere in this chapter. Lol, Kenken's a fan of Esca!  Oh, and for this chapter I'm gonna have Akuma sing a lil' song by Utada Hikaru.  It's the Kingdom Hearts theme song.  (Yay! Kingdom Hearts rocks!)  It's called Simple and Clean.  It doesn't really have anything to do with the story just… well…you'll see.  Well, I don't own it…  Yeah, and you know the drill, I own Akuma and Airen. Yup, MINE and MINE only! ^_^

**Pairings: **OC x ??? (*secret* admirer ^_~)

**Warnings: **yet again,you'll find it on the first chapter. Too lazy to type it all again :p.  

**Synopsis: **you'll find this there too…

**Note from Author: **Darn school. Starting again! NOOO! I HAVE TO DO SPEECHES THIS YEAR! And for another year till I graduate! Argh, I hate speeches! Writing them's fine but saying them? No way! So, on a lighter note (Gawd I feel like a news reporter…**) **thanks for the great reviews! Another review another chapter! You guys make me so happy! Just put me in the mood to write! So, thanks!  Anyway, ready for the next chap everyone?

**Another Form of Words** By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard 

"When you walk away you don't hear me say…" Akuma sang as she scrubbed her arm with a soapy plush ducky.  Warm water trickled down her face and body as she took her morning shower.  "Pleeeease, oh baby, don't go. Simple and cleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaan!" with that she scrubbed a little harder and washed the soap away. "is the way you're making me feeeeel tonight, it's hard to let it go… Oops!" she dropped the soap and it went rocketed around the slippery tub.  "Guess it's not that hard to let it go…" she muttered to herself.  She smiled and turned off the water.  

A little while later Akuma stepped out of the bathroom wearing a tight, damp black t-shirt and black baggy jeans, towel-drying her hair.

            "You're giving me, too many things…lately. You're all I need, you smiled and said-"

            "Good morning Akuma-chan!" Omi smiled brightly at her before entering the fog-filled bathroom.  She smiled back and nodded. '_Well…that's not exactly how the song went but…oh well'_  She kept humming as she made her way to her room.  Humming, she sat down in front of the mirror and grabbed for a brush to get the kinks out of her hair.  As she reached she brushed against something soft and light.  She looked over and gasped.  Beside her desk, sitting on the dresser were a vase filled with a bouquet of beautiful violets.

            "That's strange… Those weren't there before…" she picked up a card that was attached to one of the flowers and read it.  On one side was her name.  It was very much like the card that was attached to the roses that she had found the other night.  She flipped the card over expecting it to be blank, but it wasn't.  Sprawled out in the same blood red ink were the words:

            _Violet: "I dream of thee…" _She stared for a moment.  '_Him again? But…how did he get in here?'  _She bit her lip and glanced around nervously.  Her window was closed and locked just like how she had left it.  The only way that anyone could have gotten in was by the door and no one could have entered with out her knowing.  Or the others.  The others…  _'Of course…one of the others must have brought it in for me…'  _With that she shrugged and left the flowers, moving them beside the roses.  Before she left the room she picked up her brush and glanced one last time back at the two vases of flowers from her unknown admirer, then left and headed for the basement.

~*~

She spotted Ken watching T.V. sprawled out on the couch (1).  Ken shifted to make room for her and Akuma plopped down.

            "What cha watching Kenken?" Without looking up from the T.V. screen, Ken mumbled something along the lines of 'Escaflowne…shhh, Van's turning into a draconian.'  She smiled at him and got up, care full not to disturb Ken, and went back upstairs to the shop.  The place was closed that day.  It was everyone's day off and everyone was doing their own thing.  Yohji wasn't there so she assumed he was out on a date or something.  Aya wasn't there either, probably spending time his sister, but Omi was.  He was watering the plants, it was his turn that day.

            "Hi Omi.  What are you planning to do today?" Akuma asked as she walked up to him.  Omi turned around and smiled.

            "Well…actually, I don't have anything planned today.  How about you?"  Akuma shook her head.

            "Me either.  Hey, you want to hang with me for the day?  We could go cruising around town.  Maybe we could hang at the park for a while or something." (2) Omi thought for a while, then nodded.

            "Ok, just wait.  I'll go get my jacket.  I'll meet you outside."  Akuma made her way out of the shop and went around back to her where her dirt bike was waiting.  She smiled as she ran her hand over the smooth and shiny silver surface.  Akuma climbed on and pulled on her pure obsidian helmet and sat waiting for Omi.  The colors were shocking.  It looked like a black rider sitting on her silver steed.  It made her golden eyes stand out in the bright morning sun.  Omi appeared through the back door of Koneko and he climbed onto his own bike.  He changed, she noticed.  Now wearing just a plain white t-shirt with his usual jacket over and his trademark shorts.  He looked over to her before putting on his own helmet.

            "So.  Where to?"  Akuma shrugged.

            "How 'bout Central Park?"  Omi nodded and started his bike as he headed towards the park with Akuma trailing behind him.

~*~

            "It's a nice day out today." Omi said as the two walked side by side at the park.  It was a nice clear day with only a slight cooling breeze.  A couple of young youngsters ran around them playing tag and Akuma smiled as she helped a little girl up that had fallen.  The children ran off.

            "Yeah, it's really pretty out…" she trailed off a bit as she turned her head to the side.

            "What's wrong?" Omi asked in concern.  They stopped.

            "Nothing.  But look over there.  That little boy's crying." She said, pointing over to a small boy sobbing while jumping up and down under a large sukura tree.

            "I wonder what's wrong." 

            "Me too.  Hey Omi, let's go see." Akuma then grabbed onto Omi's hand and tugged him towards the boy.  Omi looked down at their laced hands and blushed a bit. As they reached him, the boy stopped and looked up at them with red-rimmed eyes.

            "Hello, my name is Akuma.  What wrong?" Akuma asked gently as she let go of Omi's hand and knelt next to the boy.  He was small and looked no older then 7 or 8 years of age.  He pointed up to the tree and sniffed.

            "My kite.  It got stuck and I can't get it."  Akuma looked up and noticed a small diamond shaped kite hanging loosely on a high tree branch.  She nodded and looked to Omi.  "I'll get it down little one, just you wait.  Hey Omi! Can you give me boost?"  Omi looked a little shocked but squatted down holding his hands together in front of Akuma.

            "Alright."

            "Thanks." Akuma said as she let herself be lifted off the ground.  She jumped off his hand and landed on one of the tree's branches.  Carefully balancing herself she started to climb up it towards the kite.  

            "Be careful!" shouted Omi as Akuma went higher and higher, until finally she had the kite safely in her hands.  She slowly climbed back down and handed the kite to the boy.  

            "Here you go." The boy squealed with joy and hugged Akuma before running off.  Akuma smiled and turned back to Omi.

            "That was nice thing you did, Akuma." Said Omi.  Akuma didn't answer.  Instead she was looking right past him, at something on the other side of the park.  Her eyes widened as she saw a blur of orange and silver hair behind one of the many trees that grew in the park.  The German looking one with orange hair leaned on the tree in a relaxed position while the other with ruby eyes stared at her intently.  She gasped a little as he caught her gaze with his, and they stayed like that for a while.  Neither of them moved, just stared.  '_No…it couldn't be.  Schwarz? In the park?'  _Suddenly a small hand started to wave in front of her eyes breaking her line of vision.  It was Omi's hand as he tried to get her attention.

            "Akuma-chan? Earth to Akuma!" Akuma blinked and jumped back a little surprised at the distance between them.  They were standing almost nose-to-nose before she did.

            "What were you staring at?" asked Omi.  Akuma pointed a slim finger towards the direction of the tree where she had spotted Schuldig and Airen, but…they weren't there.  Instead the children from before were playing tag around the tree.

            "It was- wait… where'd they go?"

            "Where did who go?" Omi asked in confusion.

            "Schwarz! Schuldig and that boy Airen!"

            "What?" Omi went for his darts.  "Where are they now?"

            "I…don't know.  They just dissa-" Suddenly there was a loud wail from behind them and they both swiveled around.  Where a family was previously having a nice, quiet picnic, now their blanket was burning in high flames.

            "Help! Fire! Somebody help!"  A young male screamed.

            "Oh Kami-sama!  We have to help them!" shouted Omi as he raced to a nearby water fountain.  By now the flames had caught onto a small tree near the picnic blanket and burst into flame.  People rushed about, the children's parents holding them back.  Akuma just stared at the spot where she had last seen their enemies, before she quickly grabbing her cell phone and phoned the fire department.

~*~

            "I'm glad the firefighters came in time." Sighed Omi as the two headed back towards their bikes.  Akuma nodded in agreement.  The fire department had reached the park in no time and had put out the fire.  It didn't look like that family was going have another picnic any time soon.  The only mystery was, was how the fire had started in the first place.  While Akuma was pondering this she noticed, on the seat of her motorcycle, a small lavender flower.  She slowly picked up the fragile lilac and picked up the card.  It was just like the one she had found this morning.  On one side, in dark red ink was her name, and as she turned the card over she realized that there were some more.

            _Lavender Lilac: "I think I'm falling in love with you…"_

She gasped at the words and almost dropped the flower.  She looked around frantically trying to spot the one who left this beautiful gift.  Her eyes stopped on Omi who was climbing onto his motorcycle.  He smiled at her. '_No,' _she thought '_It couldn't have been Omi, could it?'  _

            "What's wrong?"  Omi asked innocently enough.  He looked at the lavender lilac in her hands.  "Where did you get that?"  Akuma shrugged and handed it to him.  He turned it over in his hands and read the card.  A small dreamy sort of smile graced his lips as he read it.  He handed it back to her.

            "That's really sweet.  I wonder how he knew you were here?"

            "I don't know…" Akuma said as she climbed onto her bike as well.  She put the flower in the pocket of her jacket, care full not to crush it.  She started the engine and rode off, Omi behind her.

'_No…it couldn't of been Omi… I've been with him all day.' _Thought Akuma as she turned her bike into the back alleyway of Koneko.  '_First the roses, then the violets… now a lilac?  And what's with these notes?' _without a word Akuma headed for the door.  _'Love at first sight? I dream of thee? I think I'm falling in love with you?  Who could it be?'_

TBC… 

****

1. *do they even have a T.V. down there? Oh well…if they don't then let's pretend k? ^_~*

**2. ***Oh my… did Akuma just ask Omi out? And he said yes! But no.  It's not a date!… or…is it? ^_~*****

**Author Note:  **Yay! Another chapter done!  I hope you liked it.  And yes… who could it be?? *snicker*  I already have an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter.   I just hope I don't forget! :p  So Akuma got 2 flowers today, what do you think will happen next? Who do you think it is?  If you've got an idea email me! (please don't say it in a review)  Is it too obvious?  Maybe you're wrong, you never know! He he!  I'm not going to tell! Nope!  Is it Aya/Ran? Or maybe it is Omi…  Argh…I'm givin' those two too much show time and not giving Kenken any! (Ken's my fav you see… ^_~)  Oh well, next chapter will have Ken! Alright! Now I'm going to start on Chapter 4 so, see ya then!  Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **NO! I don't own 'em! I don't! I swear! Erm… yeah… I own Akuma and Airen though! He he! 

**Pairings:?**_?? _x OC (yeah…it's actually suppose to be like that… I messed up on the first few chaps…:p)

**Warnings: **Mild swearing, you have been warned!  Lil' mention of **rape**.  

**Synopsis: **read above.

**Note from Author:  **OMG!!Somebody call an ambulance!! Lil Yu Jah's dying!! Heh, just kiddin'. Anyway… Yeesh! 2 weeks of no writing… Sorry! So, thanks for the reviews!

**Another Form of Words** By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard 

Without a word Akuma headed for the door.  _'Love at first sight? I dream of thee? I think I'm falling in love with you?  Who could it be?'  _she pondered without looking to where she was going.

"Akuma! Watch out for the-!" Omi yelled.  Akuma wailed as she hit the closed door, smack in the face.  She rubbed her head.  

"Ow…" Omi opened the door and the two walked through.  There sat Ken, Aya, Birman and Yohji sitting at the kitchen table.  They all looked up as the two entered.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Omi, confused.

"We were waiting for you…" Aya answered.  "There's a mission."

"A mission? Why didn't you call me?" exclaimed Akuma.

"We did… 5 times… Why didn't you bring your cell?"  Yohji asked as he took a sip of his beer.  Akuma looked in her pocket.

"I did, it's right her- Hey! Where'd it go?" she frantically looked around for her cell phone but was to no avail.  

"Oh damnit… must have dropped it in the park…" she swore softly.

"Oh well, we're here now.   What's the mission?" said Omi as he grabbed a chair and sat.  Birman stood, holding a document.  She opened and read,

"The target is a man by the name of Kevin Lachanne.  He's kidnapped 5 young girls so far and a boy (1), raped, and killed them.  After the victim is dead he carves the words 'my love' on various places of the victim's body.  We've found that he usually hangs out at the club downtown called 'In the Moonlight' (2) which is where he usually finds his victims. "  Akuma gagged.

"Uh…what a sicko!"  Ken nodded in agreement.

"Do we know why he does this?" asked Omi.  Aya shook his head.

"The only clues that we have are that he hangs out at that club and that all his victims look or seem very similar to his deceased wife."

"I found that out!" smiled Ken proudly.  Akuma smiled at him and they both exchanged high-fives.  Yohji rolled his eyes and asked.

"So, what's the plan?"  

"I don't know." Said Aya from his a seat.  Akuma leaned against the doorway and closed her eyes.  Omi looked up.

"Well, we know that he hangs out at 'In the Moonlight', so… why don't we go check it out?  Maybe…" he trailed off.

"Maybe what?" urged Ken.

"Maybe…" he continued. "One of us could pose as a victim.  You know, dress up like what Lachanne's wife looks like.  They could lure him into the alleyway and assassinate him.  Simple."

"But who's going to do it?" asked Yohji.  "I ain't! I don't look good in women's clothing!"  

"Why don't you do it Omi? You look girly enough!" teased Ken.  Omi blushed and shoved Ken lightly.

"That's not funny!" he whined.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked to Akuma who had been exceptionally quite throughout the explanation.  Aya agreed.

"Yes.  You look the most like Azuna Lachanne."  He handed Akuma a picture of the target's deceased wife.  Her eyes widened a little.

"Wow…she's pretty…" she whispered.  The photo showed a young women in her early 20's.  Dark raven hair framed her rosy face and bright beautiful violet eyes twinkled gently at her.  Azuna smiled innocently through the picture and behind her, holding her waist, was an older man.  The man had dark brown hair and a goatee, dark brown eyes that looked cold yet caring towards his wife.  Ken peeked over Akuma's shoulder.

"Hey! You do look like her! All you need is purple contacts and voila!"

"So.  Akuma, do you accept this mission?" asked Birman as she got up.  Akuma nodded.

"I'll take it."

"I'll go with her."  Ken volunteered suddenly.  Birman nodded.

"That's a good idea.  If anything goes wrong." And with that Birman left.

~*~

Akuma looked at her reflection in the mirror.  Everything was perfect.  She looked exactly like Azuna, with the exception of the clothing of course.  She was going to a clubbing after all.  Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her eyes shone with a purplish hue from the borrowed contacts from Yohji. (3)  Silver sparkles shone on her eyelids and golden lipstick graced her lips.  Her clothing left little for the imagination…  She was wearing a tight, black, cut short tank top that showed quite a bit of her navel with sparkles that glittered with her every move, and a fishnet shirt over it.  She also wore a black leather skirt that was really, really short.  Knee high leather boots covered her feet.  It was like she had 'fuck me' written all over her.

"Just your average beautiful slut…it's perfect." She whispered.  She gazed at her refection some more before her eyes glanced at the vases of roses, violets and a lilac.  She picked one up and held it under her nose, smelling it's gentle fragrance. '_I wish I knew who you were, I really want to meet you.,'_ she thought, her eyes half lidded, '_I just hope you're not a stalker…' _Her eyes flipped open as she caught a glance of something on her windowsill.  She walked over to it and realized that it was flower.  This time, it was four different kinds, all tied together.  She picked them up and read the card.

_Full bloomed Rose: I love you_

_Yellow Tulip: Hopeless love_

_Pink Camellia: Longing for You_

White Jasmine: Desire for your affection 

            _P.S.  I think you need this…_

            Akuma looked at the card puzzled.  Then she noticed her cell phone lying where the flowers once lay.  She picked it up and rolled it in her hands. '_How did he… How did I not notice this before…'_

            There was a knock at the door and she placed the flowers into a vase.

"Akuma? You ready yet? We have to go."  Ken's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" Akuma answered as she quickly slid a silencer (4) into a hidden pocket. '_I'm going to need this… and this, just in case.'_ She slid a knife into another pocket.   With that she opened the door.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said.  Ken turned around and his eyes went wide.  Blood started to spew out of his nose. (5)  He covered his nose quickly.

"Oh my god! Ken? Are you alright?" Akuma asked worried as she ran into her room to get a tissue.  Ken took it gratefully and nodded.

"I'm…alright.  You sure you won't get cold?"  He glanced down at her outfit.  Akuma shrugged and grabbed her jacket as they made their way down the stairs.  Ken followed, wearing a simple black sleeveless muscle-shirt, tight leather pants and a leather jacket.

            As they reached the bottom Yohji smirked.

            "You look nice Akuma…"  Akuma winked at him.

            "Good, I think I'll just have to thank you tonight…" she said jokingly.  Yohji laughed.

            "I'll be waiting sweet heart!" he joked back.  Ken rolled his eyes, his nose bleed stopped, and he pulled Akuma towards the door. 

            "C'mon Akuma, we have to go."

~*~ 

            Akuma held onto Ken's waist as they speed through the darkened streets of Tokyo.  Even though she was suppose to have her mind on the mission her thoughts kept wandering to her mysterious admirer.  '_Who could it be? Is it one of the boys?  Maybe Aya? Or Yohji? Ken or Omi? Or, is it someone else?  And how did he come into my room without me noticing?  My God, I hope he's not a stalker…I think I'm falling for him…'  _She blushed a bit at the idea.  '_I've never been in love before…I wonder how it feels?'_

            Ken parked his bike near the entrance of 'In the Moonlight' and the two made their way into the club.  They split up to try and spot the target.

            "Here's the hard part…finding him." Whispered Ken into his hidden mic.  "Where are you?"  There was a bit of a crackle on the other end then Akuma's voice could be heard.

            "I'm on the dancefloor, I've spotted him."

To Be Continued… 

**1. **Sorry! I just had to throw some yaoi in there!

**2. **In the Moonlight from Gravitation! Yay! Love that song!!

**3. **Don't ask how he got those! I don't know myself…

**4. **Heh…couldn't help it. Silencers are soooooo cool! Well, Akuma uses four kinds of weapons. A silencer (rarely though), a knife, a staff, and those sharp card things (he, those are cool!)

**5. **The Japanese believed that nose bleeds were caused by 'sexual excitement' and other stuff… (if you didn't know)

**Author's Note:** Um…yeah, this time I wrote the whole 'to be continued' cause it's more 'to be continued' then the other chaps.  So, anyway, looks like Akuma's falling for our 'mysterious stalker'.  And another mission too! Took me forever to think up this one…  And I know…not much of Ken in this one either :(.  I tried… oh well, he's on this mission so, yeah….  Heh heh, I liked this chap…it's not bad. What do you think? Review! Please?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No…I don't own Weiss…  Yes! I own Akuma and fire boy!

**Pairings: **??? x OC

**Note from Author:  **Yeah, well, I'm not going to put those warnings and synopsis things up from now on, only the important ones. No point… Anyway haven't updated in awhile eh? Well…busy. 

**Another Form of Words** By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard 

            Akuma swung her hips seductively from side to side as she danced against some cute stranger.  She smiled up at him but secretly spying at the brown head of her target sitting at the bar not far from her.  He was sitting there, hunched over, wearing a dirty white t-shirt and ripped jeans, holding a bottle of liquor.  She could feel his dark brown eyes on her, watching her.

            Suddenly her dancing partner was shoved to the side and ruff hands pulled her against a hard chest.  Akuma gasped and tried to push away.

            "My, my, what a pleasure it is to see you here."  Akuma stopped and looked at her capturer's face.  Her eyes narrowed.

            "Schudig… what the hell are you doing here?" she spat at him.  He just smiled and pulled her tighter against him. //I see you are on a mission?// he asked through his telepathy.  //Well, we're on our own little mission as well.  Then I saw you and I just *had* to have at least one dance with such a pretty lady.// Akuma snarled at him and tried to push him away, but… he wasn't there anymore.  She looked around frantically. '_Where did he go?_'

            "Akuma! The target's zoning in! Get ready!" Ken shouted through her earpiece.  Just then she could feel large clammy hands wrap around her waist.  A husky breath breathed down her neck as another's hips ground into her back.

            "Azuna…I knew you'd come back.  This was the first place we met, remember? Just like this…" she heard him say as she moved with him.  Mentally she gagged but on the outside she smiled and moved away from him grabbing his hand.  She tugged gently and crooked a finger in a coming gesture.                  

Kevin followed her out of the club and into a near by alleyway.  Immediately he pushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.  He held her against the brick wall roughly, his other hand roaming around her body.  Akuma shut her eyes tightly.  One of her hands touched lightly to his shoulder, her other hand reaching for her silencer.  As Kevin lowered his kisses to her neck, Akuma let out a fake moan and slowly pulled out her gun.  Suddenly Kevin stopped.  He let out a scream as he lurched backward and disintegrated into a ball of flames.  Akuma stared in shock at the burning carcass.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered as she pulled out her gun and looked around.  There, standing in the mouth of the alley was a shadow.  The shadow walked closer and closer.  It's footsteps echoed off the narrow walls.  Akuma stood her ground and pointed the silencer to the newcomer.  

"Who are you? And what did you just do?" she demanded.  The shadow just kept walking until it was only a few feet from her.  His lowered head shot up and his silver hair went flying all over his face.

"Akuma Hintoe," he said in mocking voice. "I've been watching you.  I've longed to fight you, fight me now!"  Akuma gasped silently as she recognized the face.

"Airen Shi?  Challenging me to a fight? Well, I'm sorry but my work is over." She started to walk away but Airen stepped in front of her.

"Fight me." He said simply.  Akuma ignored him and tried to walk around him.

"Fight me!" he said again, this time more demanding.  Akuma didn't even glance.  "Coward…" Airen muttered under his breath and Akuma whirled around.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.  "Coward." Airen repeated smirking slightly.  "Let's see what you can do, little boy!" Akuma glared at him.  She took her gun and fired a couple of bullets at him but he dodged them with ease.  Airen showered her with fire balls and Akuma hissed as one slipped against her arm burning it.  A flash of something went through Airen's eyes before he blasted some more balls of fire, but this time, there weren't as many.  Akuma easily dodged them.  She shot a few more rounds of bullets before leaping onto him, pinning him to the ground.  Airen squirmed under her and flipped them around so that he was on top.  Akuma struggled to get up but she was pinned down good.  

They stayed like that for some time before Akuma sighed and looked up at her capturer in annoyance.  Almost  immediately his eyes caught hers.  Two dark orbs of beautiful crimson as deep and rich as blood.  Like a rose in full bloom.  She couldn't break her gaze from them, even if she tried.  It was like earlier that day in the park.  Before the fire.  

 A drip of blood dripped down the side of his head and dripped off onto Akuma's cheek, rolling down like a crystal tear.  She didn't seem to notice because she was too concentrated on Airen as he gently held her arms over her head with one hand as the other reached for her eyes.  She flinched but didn't move.  Their gaze didn't break as he tenderly removed her contacts revealing her bright golden eyes.  Their faces grew closer.  Akuma could feel his hot breath on her nose and she growled at him as he smirked in return.

"Looks like I-" he whispered.

"Akuma!" her eyes flew wide open as someone called her name.  Airen jumped off her and disappeared into the night as Akuma just laid there in the muddy alleyway.  Ken rushed up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.  Akuma didn't respond.  She didn't even move.  "Akuma? Are you ok?"  Akuma snapped out of her trance and looked up at Ken.  

"Uh…yeah. I'm ok." She grabbed Ken's outstretched hand in hers as he helped her up.

"Mission complete." She told him and they both walked into the night.  Though one question lingered in Akuma's mind: "What the hell just happened?"

~*~

            "Are you sure you're alright?"  Ken asked for the 10th time.  Akuma nodded as if on automatic.  She didn't say anything on the ride home, just stared off as if in a trance. '_I lost…I lost to that brat! Oh my god… but his eyes…I mean,'  _

            "THAT BASTARD!" Ken whirled around and stared at her strangely.  She blushed a bit when she realized what she had said out loud.

            "Um…Akuma? Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should get to bed…"  he said slowly as he locked the shed.  Akuma sighed.

            "Sorry about that… thinking out loud I guess.  You're right…I'll hit the sack." With that she walked into the apartment.  Ken stood there for a while looking longingly at the spot Akuma once occupied.  With a shake of his head he too headed for the apartment.  It had been a long day.

TBC…

Authors Note: Ahhh…done at last. So, like? I don't… So, you know who flower boy is yet? So many possibilities! He he he! This is fun… Well, reviews plz? Just one? More?… eh… I tried.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Akuma and Airen are mine…um…nothing else…L (oh, and the lyrics for 'god must hate me' are owned by Simple Plan or whatever, not me *gawd, I LOVE that song!! ^_^) 

**Pairings: **OC x ??? (_*secret* _admirer) Ken + OC (just a little)

**Note from Author: **GOMEN NASAI!! I'm soooo sorry!!! NO I'M NOT DEAD!!! Gawd, how long has it been since I last updated? What? …um…ALONG TIME? Got into some kind of 'no writing' phase. Eek! Too long! Well, here's an update, hope you like! R&R! (Oh, and thanks for the reviews!) Oh, and I actually wrote this like…a week ago…I've been having a hard time logging in for some reason :S Wonder what's wrong? Sorry again!

**P.S.** Umm…just to warn u Ken fans…um…please don't hate me!! Don't worry he's not getting killed (I'd never do that to my *cough* I mean… dear Kenny!) Well…it's not that bad, he's just dating Akuma at the moment…key words: 'at the moment' *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink* :D

**Another Form of Words** By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard 

            Akuma sighed as she moved into a more comfortable position on the couch, adjusting her book to get a better view.  She grunted as she accidentally leaned on her still burnt arm.  It had been almost 3 weeks since the last mission, almost a month since the assignment with Kevin and her arm still wasn't healed.  Nothing seemed to be happing, much to Akuma's relief.  She wasn't really up to fighting, but even if she was she couldn't.  None of her weapons were one-handlers, not counting her silencer.  Guns weren't really her thing. 

            It had been weeks since she received flowers from her 'secret admirer' as well.  She almost forgot about him…almost.  Some of the flowers had already withered away and were throne in the garbage.  Other flowers took their place.  Mostly from the shop, as well as the ones she received from Ken.  

            Someone walked into the room.  Akuma, thinking that it was Aya coming to nag her about doing the laundry again (it was her turn…for the last 2 weeks :S), turned up the volume on her walkman hoping the loud punk music could drown out his scolding voice._ ||__God must hate me He cursed me for eternity God must hate me Maybe you should pray for me I'm breaking down and you can't save me I'm stuck in hell And I wanna go home…__||_ Soft footsteps sounded on the wooden floor nearing the couch.  Akuma pretended she didn't notice and pulled her book closer to her face.  ||_Last night I had to study for this test, I forgot man I'm dead…_|| Her book was suddenly yanked from her hands and soft lips found hers in an instant.  She let out a surprised gasp and pulled away coming face to face with an upside down grinning Ken.  She started dating Ken not long after the incident with the new Schwarz kid.

          "Jesus Christ Ken! I thought you were Aya!" he let out an amused little laugh and leaned down for another peck on the lips before he swung himself over the couch and landing beside Akuma.  She tried to frown but ended up laughing with Ken.  He sighed as he slung an arm around her waist and draped his leg over hers.  Nuzzling her shoulder he settled down for a nap.  She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be cute…it worked. 

"Stop being so kawaii." She smiled after receiving another nuzzle.  Turning down her music, she picked up her book and continued reading.  After a moment she fell asleep as well.  

Falling, falling, falling into darkness.  Every thing was so dark like a starless, moonless night.  Then, in the distance there were footsteps.  Someone was walking towards you.  His face was shadowed, all except his eyes, crimson eyes.  Burning, you can smell something burning as the ground beneath your feet is engulfed in flames and you are left standing in a field of flowers.  Flowers of all kinds, of all colors and sizes.  Then behind you, you hear voices, one of a boy's and the other a girls. You turn around and begin to drown in a sea of red. You just can't escape.  And then, you hear a distant voice calling your name, Akuma…Akuma…Akuma…Akuma…

"AKUMA!" "Crash" "Ow…" groined Akuma as she lifted herself off the floor.  "Oh…sorry Akuma…are you ok? You wouldn't wake up so I just gave you a little nudge…just a little one…" stammered Ken looking sheepish.  Akuma shook her head and touched her lips to his for just a moment.  She pulled away and he followed capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm…"  There was a cough behind them and they both turned to the owner of the cough, lips still connected.  They broke away immediately when they saw it was Yohji.  Yohji, who was smirking at them, walked up to them.

"Now, if the love birds are done, I'd like to get the remote that you're sitting on, Buffy the Vampire Slayer's on."  Akuma got up and moved aside.  

"Why do you like this show so much anyway Yohji?" Ken asked as Yohji flicked on the TV.  "Because Buffy's hot, and so is that Willow, oh, and can't forget Faith, and Cordelia too." He grinned as the opening scene played.

"Whatever you say, I still think this is a stupid show."

"Spike and Riley are pretty hot."  Akuma winked at Yohji.

"Hey! What about me!" pouted Ken.  "You're cute, but Spike is hot." She teased.

Half way through the episode Akuma let out a yawn.

"Jeeze, I'm tired…Spike isn't in this episode at all! I'm going to bed…"

"Alright, good night Akuma…sleep well." Mumbled Ken who was captivated by the video. "Beat 'em Buffy, you can do it!"  Akuma suppressed a giggle and rolled her eyes as she set off to her room.  The shop was closed and it seemed as though Aya and Omi were already in bed.  She neared her room when she heard quiet voices coming from it.  Walking slowly against the wall, and avoiding the creaky floorboards she tiptoed closer and closer towards her closed bedroom door.  Pulling out a hidden switchblade (emergency only) she turned the handle with out a sound and flung it open.  Jumping into a fighting position she entered the room in a nanosecond.  Her eyes widened.  There, by her large window stood two dark figures trying to climb out.  The nearest one looked up surprised and the moonlight cascaded on his face.  Narrow and pale with midnight blue eyes and dark brown hair.  It was the mayfly… it was Schwarz.  The mayfly gasped and let go of the windowsill and the two figures fell.  Akuma ran to her window and peered down onto the dark, empty street in front of Koneko.  An empty street.  'What happened to them!?!' She looked around frantically.  There was no sign of the dark haired boy and his companion.  Turning around she gasped silently.  With her mouth gaping open she picked up 3 tied up flowers.  A single note displaying the same red cursive letters of her name: Akuma.

**TBC…**

**Note: **…Wow…that was shorter then I wanted it to be but…I like it ^_^ What do u think? Stinks huh? Oh well… Sorry it was so short, I'm just really tired… it's like 3:30 right now and I gotta sleep -_-zzz   Well, anyway, do you think you know who 'mystery man' is now? Don't be too sure now, u just might _not_ have it :P Good luck guessing though, I'm going to bed… G'NIGHT EVERYONE!!


End file.
